Weeks Gone By
by TaplockofArendelle
Summary: The story follows the events of "The Great Thaw" picking up at the point where everything begins to settle down back to normal. The story revolves around the perspective of Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and two OC's. There are two OC's who Elsa begins to fall for and the life of Kristoff and Anna continues to be expanded. Read how they continue to try and adapt to their lives in a new world
1. Waking

**(A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction and I'm looking for any and all feedback on what you think. So this story is about the months following the Great Thaw, or Christmas in July as I will refer to it, and the stories about Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. Not sure how it will play out yet but most likely what you can expect is: Elsa gets a love interest, Anna and Kristoff's relationship intensifies, and a new threat looms over Arendelle. Please give me feedback!)**

Anna woke up early that morning. It was a big day for her, it was the first time Kristoff was taking her ice harvesting with him since she wouldn't stop pestering him to go with her. She ran towards her wardrobe and found the only outfit she knew would be perfect for this outing. Tucked neatly on the very end of her dress rack was a very simple winter dress with a blue skirt and a black top that was bordered with gold accents and was flourished by ornate flowers. She quickly put on the pink cloak and place the matching pink hat on the dresser as she watched her reflection put her hair up into two braids that fell over her shoulders. She began to look for the white streak she had become so accustomed to running her fingers along and remembered that it had disappeared 6 months ago. All the time since then felt like it had gone by faster than all the previous 13 years that her sister had shut her out. Ever since the 'Christmas in July' as they called it, she had spent all her time talking to Kristoff and getting to know him better; that is of course when she wasn't having snowball fights with her sister in the courtyard, playing with Olaf or taking care of Sven. She learned so much about Kristoff since then, how his father had died when he fell in the water when harvesting ice and no one realized that he was gone until it was too late and how his mother abandoned him because she couldn't take the pressure by herself the day after Kristoff's 16th birthday. But today was a great day! She took the handles of her doors and flung them open triumphantly, saying good morning to the servants who had just happened to be passing her door.

Anna glided down the hall and slid down the railing as she had been accustomed to almost every day of her life into the dining hall. She remembered running in late every day when she was little for supper; she would tell her parents about all of the wonderful adventures she had that day and on the rare occasion what Elsa had said to her that day. Today she walked in skipping and sat in the seat to the right of her sister, who was at the head of the table going over some papers and didn't even notice Anna come in. Anna took advantage of this opportunity and plotted something crazy that she was going to do to her sister. Anna slowly crept up behind Elsa and grasped her hands on the beautifully crafted wooden chair and yanked it back. Elsa screamed and let the paper go as it flew into the air and landed delicately back on the table.

Elsa turned around to see her sister grinning from ear to ear. "Anna! Please don't do that again!" She tried to say with authority, but Anna's goofy smile broke it and she started giggling at what had just happened.

"What, it looked like you needed to take your nose outta those papers for a second before it became glued to your face," Anna joked.

"Well I didn't," Elsa replied with a little grin still on her face, "What are you doing up this early anyways?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you, today Kristoff and I are going out ice harvesting!" She replied.

"No, no I remember. You've only talked about it every day since he decided to take you," Elsa said as Anna sat down and her food was brought out to her.

Anna's face lit up as she saw the delicacies she had been brought today. She had a great plate covered with all of her favorites, including chocolate chip hotcakes. "Oh my goodness! They never make chocolate chip ones!"

"That's because they have to save them for desserts usually. I made sure that they made them specifically for you since I knew you would need all the energy you could today. See?" Elsa said as she pointed at her own plate which had a half-eaten chocolate hotcake on it.

"Thank you so much Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she got up and threw her arms around her sister's cold body.

She sat back down and enjoyed her meal showing expressions of pleasure throughout the entire meal. When Anna was almost finished, Elsa asked her how things were going with Kristoff.

"Oh yeah things are going great! We just enjoy spending time together and telling each other stories of our strange childhoods."

Elsa cringed a little at this realizing that Anna's strange childhood had been all her fault, but she didn't let Anna see her remorse. As Anna continued, she was cut off mid-sentence by a servant who told her that Kristoff was waiting for her at the gate. She scarfed down the rest of the hotcakes, got up and headed towards the door in a rapid fashion.

"Have fun today!" Elsa called after her. "Why don't you also!" She replied, her mouth full of gooey chocolate.

Elsa giggled a little and returned to her business as she sipped on her orange juice.


	2. A Visitor to Arendelle

**(A/N: Well, I almost got 100 views in 24 hours on one chapter and a pretty nice review within about 5 minutes of me posting this so I think that I'm going to post a new chapter almost every weeknight. So just follow me, and you should expect new chapters frequently! So, this chapter will focus around the perspective of Elsa just so you don't get confused. You know this is gonna be good when I was able to write another 200 words more than last chapter which was already almost 950 words!)**

"Your Majesty, you must look over this trade agreement today!" Kai urged, "Stockholm expects an answer within the week."

Elsa took her hands out of her face and turned to the servant, "Kai, please I'm exhausted and everything I see is in black striped lines. Can I please lie down for a little bit and check over the rest of these papers later?"

Kai sighed, "I guess so Your Highness, just please be ready to get back to work as soon as you come back."

"Thank you Kai," she said as she rose elegantly and exited the study. Elsa headed down the hall to the library where she went to sit on the purple velvet couch in front of the already prepared fireplace, as all of the fireplaces were left roaring these days due to the extreme cold, and rested her eyes. She imagined how much fun Anna must be having hanging out with Kristoff all day just talking while Kristoff gathered the ice and probably taught Anna how to do it. She knew when Anna had come down that morning that of course she would be wearing the outfit she wore on 'Christmas in July' out to the mountains as it was probably the warmest outfit she owned. The attire had brought back horrible memories to Elsa and not to mention the comment she had made, but all of that was fine because her sister was practically a ray of sunshine in the fierce winter today. Of course Anna and Kristoff wouldn't be out for too long because ice wasn't that necessary during the winter months, but Elsa had missed this morning when Anna hadn't asked her to come play and give her an excuse to leave her work for an hour or so. She enjoyed spending time with her sister, but it was still awkward for her because she was still afraid of hurting Anna when they messed around in the snow together, not to mention the 13 year gap in their relationship, but she still had fun with her. In the middle of her thoughts about her relationship with her sister, a knock thudded against the door, slightly irritating Elsa. Hoping to go back to her thoughts, she decided to ignore it; but when the knocking was heard again, she got up groaning and preparing to yell at whoever was interrupting her thoughts. She opened the door and saw Kai standing outside waiting for her.

"Don't worry, I was about to come back to the study," she began. "I was just thinki—"

But Kai stopped her short and said, "No, you have a visitor Your Majesty."

Elsa gasped and covered her mouth with her gloved hand, "But who would come here to see me, all the other nations try to avoid having direct meetings with me because they fear my powers."

Kai replied, "He says he is from the Kingdom of Amsterdam and wishes to speak to you in private about political matters."

"Well, tell him to meet me in the throne room, I have to go fix my hair and put a nicer dress on I guess," she replied in shock at the situation at hand.

"As you wish Your Highness."

Elsa walked to her room which was next to Anna's. Anna had begged Elsa to move back into the same room with her, but Elsa told her that it would come off as being strange that the two royal sisters were living in the same room together, but as Anna continued to beg Elsa gave in and agreed that she would move into the room next to Anna's and had the carpenter come in and put a conjoining door between the rooms so they could enter into each other's rooms whenever they wished. Elsa smiled at the thought of the begging Anna as she opened the cool door handle and entered her room. She let her hair fall down her back in tangled, flowing waves of stringy platinum blonde hair as she walked towards her dresser and picked out a light blue dress with teal accents and covered in blue-violet snowflakes that Anna had specially made for her. She stepped behind her dressing curtain and changed out of her casual dress and into the elegant gown. She headed over to the vanity and put her hair into a French braid and then pinned it around her head, the way she normally did for formal meetings, and took the gold crown with the embedded piece of turquoise in grand display on the front of the crown. Turquoise was Elsa's favorite color because it reminded her of ice, but the green found in it also reminded her of spring, which actually happened to be her favorite season. She stepped out of her room and began making her way to the throne room.

Elsa began to make her way past the kitchen and the dining hall towards where she assumed the throne room was. She very rarely went in there because there was no need for it. She saw the large wooden doors with ornate patterns hand-etched into the wood which must have taken months or even years to make. She pushed them open to find the delegate from Amsterdam sitting at one of the long tables that lined either side of the extensive pathway that led to the throne. She continued to walk down the hall and motioned for him to follow her to the throne. Elsa took her place on the throne and faced the man who, for some odd reason, she thought looked slightly attractive.

Elsa began the conversation. "On what business do I welcome you into Arendelle sir?"

"Your Majesty, Prince Kolbe of Amsterdam at your service."

**(A/N: So, Elsa may be starting to let her feeling get the best of her after all of these years right? I'm kind of iffy on whether or not I want to add songs into the story at some later point in the story so if you think I should, let me know! Also, if you have any songs you want me to add, send them to me and I might be able to incorporate it. Also it seems that you guys love the huge amounts of detail I pay to certain things. All I can say is that I must actually be learning something in high school English! See you in the next chapter!)**


	3. Ice Harvesting

**(A/N: I am so happy the way this fanfiction is turning out! 300 views in 2 days has inspired me to use the extra time I have today to post chapter 3. SO anyways, this chapter is about Kristoff's perspective of having Anna harvesting ice with him.)**

"C'mon please lemme give it a shot Kristoff!" the naïve girl begged. "I just want a chance to see what it's like!"

Kristoff sighed and rubbed his gloved hand across his almost numb face, "Anna, you don't understand what it's like to do this. It's so much harder than it looks." So Anna crossed her arms and walked across the ice to play with Olaf who had seen them leaving and asked to tag along. Kristoff originally had said no but Anna gave him her begging face and he just decided to give into her, hopefully he would keep her busy so she wasn't preventing him from getting anything done the entire time. As he was working, he started humming the song that had stuck with him ever since he was a young ice harvester. He remembered working with little Sven and spending the whole day trying to get a piece of ice that would barely fill a glass of ice water. But he felt accomplished when he finally got it.

_Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining…  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining_

So cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen hea – 

He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder that could only be Anna. He turned around and saw her staring bewildered at him. "What?" he finally asked.

"Oh, nothing," she began, "I was just going to say that you have a beautiful singing voice." She beamed a huge smile at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Well thanks for the complement, but I pale in comparison to you. You just always sound so upbeat and lively, I could never achieve that cheerful tone."

"Oh Kristoff, don't put yourself down like that." As she finished, she leaned in and planted a big kiss on his cheek and gave him a rosy cheeked smile.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Oh I don't know," she began as she looked down, drawing circles with her foot in the snow that covered the ice. "I'm just not sure if that was the right timing."

"Anna," he laughed, "I don't care when you kiss me. In fact…" With that, he leaned down and planted a huge kiss on her lips and she kissed him back. "Better?"

"Better," she replied, this time her cheeks even redder because she was blushing with joy. They stayed silence for a little bit as Kristoff cut another piece of ice and loaded in into the sleigh. "So… could I please give it a shot now?" Anna asked again.

"I don' see why not I guess."

"Yay! Thank you Kristoff! I know I can do this!" With that, Kristoff began teaching her how to cut the ice so it formed nice, perfect blocks and how to pick them up with the tongs, making sure she realized to hold the tongs more behind her head than in front so that if she did fall, it would be backwards onto the ice instead of the frigid water. When she was able to cut and pick one up with Kristoff's help, he turned her loose while keeping a careful eye on her. Anna had been paying pretty good attention because she cut the ice just the right way and got in position to pick it up just right.

However, she forgot one minor detail. As Anna picked the block up, she didn't take it behind her head and instead left it slightly in front. This caused her to lose her balance and she fell into the water. Kristoff reacted as quickly as he could, but not before she was already in the water. Then the block fell on top of her head, and she began to sink down to the lake bottom because she was unconscious. Kristoff swam down as fast as he could and continued to grasp around helplessly for the redhead. Luckily, he was able to grab hold of one of her pigtails that floated upwards as she fell and he yanked her up by it until his arm was around her waist and he quickly swam her up to the surface. He knew there wasn't much time until she would drown because she couldn't quite force herself to hold her breath. When he swam up within range of the opening in the ice, he threw her up on top and followed her out. He was panting and freezing but he didn't stop for a moment. He quickly gathered up his tools and put Anna in the sled, tightly wrapping her in a blanket. He hooked Sven up and called for Olaf, who had been playing with a squirrel had not noticed anything.

"Oh boy Kristoff, where are we going now?" The strange little creature asked.

"Back to Arendelle," he replied in a raspy voice, "Anna fell in the water and we need to get her home where she can dry off and get in some warm clothes. He took Anna and tucked her unmoving body against his, desperately trying to keep her warm.

…..

Krisoff was rapidly pacing across the red velvet carpet in the hallway outside of Anna's room anxiously awaiting Elsa to come out and tell him how his girlfriend was doing. He was constantly rubbing the stubble that was growing on his chin thinking about how bad he needed to shave. He then corrected himself for getting off topic and not thinking about Anna whom he had put in harm's way.

Suddenly, he heard the door click and saw Elsa come out with a solemn, but not depressed expression on her face. She saw Krisoff staring at her and he saw her face go from 0 to 10 in less than a second.

"Why, I ought to have you taken away from courting Anna and kick you out of the castle for what you've done to my little sister you bastard!" She said this as she gave him the evil eye with her teeth gritted and pointing an accusing finger at the ice harvester.

"Your Majesty, I know it was my fault for letting her help me in the first place, but she fell in when she didn't follow the exact directions I gave her. I dove in after her as soon as she went under and was able to save her. Please forgive me, I didn't let her fall. She means too much to me for me to lose her." He was genuinely begging for forgiveness as he began to shiver because the Queen's anger had lowered the temperature in the hallway by almost 20 degrees.

Elsa gave him a look of pity as she realized the honesty behind his words and was shocked at her own reaction that she had snapped like that at Kristoff. "Kristoff, I am so sorry," she began, "I shouldn't have snapped like that at you because I know you would never do Anna any harm. I just can't stand the idea of her getting hurt after I almost froze her." The cold instantly receded and Elsa gave Kristoff a look that was begging for forgiveness.

"I'm forgive you, and I'm also sorry for letting her harvest the ice in the beginning and allowing her to fall." Kristoff reached out and gave the queen a hug of acceptance from both sides.

"You can go in and see Anna, she's doing fine and is just a little chilly," she said with a shaky smile. Elsa headed back down the hallway and turned the corner and was gone.

Kristoff reached for the door handle and entered Anna's room. Anna was propped up against the bed eating a bowl of hot soup. She barely acknowledged him entering, too busy indulging in the heat. Kristoff walked over to the bed and sat by the foot of the bed. "Anna I'm so sorry for letting you fall, I should have never let you try harvesting in the first place."

"Kristoff it's not your fault, I was clumsy and didn't follow your instructions. Thank you for saving me." She reached over and gave him a quick kiss. Kristoff loved how humble she was, even in the face of death she still blamed herself for it; it was one of the things he loved most about her. But that was an understatement, he loved everything about her. He loved her sense of humor, her enthusiasm, her clumsiness. Anna was the only thing in the world he cared about. Why was he reluctant to bring her ice harvesting, because she might get hurt like she did. Why did he leave for days over the summer on ice harvesting trips, so that he could retain his position as Master Ice Harvester and Deliverer so that he had an excuse to be in the castle with Anna. He loved her. With that thought in his head, he rose and walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'll come check on you later," he promised. Before he could shut the door, he let it slip though. "I love you." And with that, he left the room.

**(A/N: Well, he had to lay it down at some point. Thank you guys so much for the support on my first fanfiction, don't think I said that yet… Anyways though, my time is becoming more condensed because I'm undertaking the massive project of building Arendelle in Minecraft so yeah. But the time I write these is usually before I go to bed on my laptop so I should be able to continue to crank these out.)**


	4. Love

**(A/N: This chapter directly follows the last one. Honestly, this isn't a very exciting chapter...)**

She saw the door close and heard it click. She couldn't do anything but sit there in bed, still freezing, but in awe. He had said it, he really said it. When it finally reached her mind that it had happened, she waited until she thought he was down the hall and started screaming for joy, not loud enough that anyone would think that she was distressed, but enough that she could let her emotions out. He really had said it to her. She couldn't be happier, no matter how awful earlier that morning had been. Then the door began to open, and she settled down.

Elsa ran in with a disturbed look on her face, "Is everything ok? I heard you screaming so I just wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong." Anna just stared unblinking at her.

"How did you hear that?"

"I don't know, it was very faint coming from down the hall but I knew it was you screaming and I thought something was wrong. So what happened if you're not in pain?"

Anna sat there puzzled for a second with her head tilted slightly to the side. Then her head popped up and she excitedly yelled, "He said it Elsa!"

"Wait, who said what?"

"Kristoff! He told me that he loved me!" A smile slowly crept across Elsa's face until she was grinning ear to ear.

"That's great Anna!" she exclaimed, "See this is what love is, getting to know someone who actually knows you and would risk their live for you."

"Elsa this is so amazing! Should I tell him I love him back?"

"I would, but don't just walk up to him and say it, wait until there's a situation where you have to leave him; as you casually leave, tell him okay?"

"Thanks for the advice Elsa. I couldn't ask for a better sister!" Anna praised

"Neither could I," the queen replied sheepishly as she walked over and gave her little sister a big hug. She planted a kiss on her forehead and began to leave the room. "You should probably get some rest, you should be able to get up and move around fine tomorrow," Elsa extinguished the ornate lantern she had painted for Anna as a child and left the room in her queenly manner.

"G'night Elsa," the younger yawned, "I love you"

"I love you too Anna." And with that, she was gone.

…..

The next day, Anna woke up and felt great. A full day of rest had been just what she needed to rejoice her batteries and get back to being her happiest self. Honestly, this was probably the happiest she had felt since back when she and Elsa still played together. The last day before Elsa locked herself away had been one of the best days in her life. The two sisters had played outside in the snow all day long, although whenever she thought of it, she remembered looking up at the sky, but there was a ceiling and she could see pillars surrounding them very reminiscent of the ones in the ballroom. As the years passed by, Anna's memory of the event became progressively foggier, but she chose to suppress that thought.

She hastily threw on one of her favorite dresses and slid down the hall and rode the railing down to breakfast. She walked in trying to imitate Elsa's regal walk to mess with her but when she pushed open the heavy wooden doors, she didn't see Elsa sitting at the table. Anna checked the clock and saw that it was well past 10, so Elsa had probably stopped waiting for Anna and went ahead with her work. Some days Elsa would eat breakfast with her and some days she wouldn't. Usually if Anna asked her to the next day she would, and occasionally she would find her sitting at the table picking at her breakfast. But today was one of the days where she kind of forgot about Anna.

Anna took her seat and Gerda brought her out a plate with a small breakfast on it.

"Gerda?" Anna asked, "Why is there such a small breakfast today?"

"Oh my, did your sister forget to tell you? Tonight she's having a banquet with some foreign ambassadors. She request your presence, but understands if you can't make it." With that, Gerda gave her a reassuring wink and returned to her duties.

Anna slowly ate her breakfast in silence, every bite seeming to echo off the giant room which she was alone in. The meal started to put a damper on Anna's spirit, but then she remembered she was going to surprise Kristoff and spend the entire day with him. She quickly ate the rest of her breakfast and brought the leftovers and the plate to the kitchen and headed out to Kristoff's little shop.

She ran through the crowds, excusing herself past every villager who she stumbled against and pushed her way towards the canopy that sat over Kristoff's shop. She reached out to pull the door open when it suddenly opened and almost hit her in the face. Kristoff came out in his ice harvesting gear and brightened when he saw Anna.

"Anna! It's great to see your up and moving all right!" He exclaimed

"Well I feel great, but why are you in your ice harvesting gear? Please tell me you're not leaving!"

Kristoff's face sank, "I'm sorry Anna, but I have to. It's not your fault, but I barely got any ice yesterday, so I have to go get a little more. I promise though, I'll be back before dinner, okay? Then we have the whole night to spend together."

"Ugh, Elsa is having a banquet with some ambassadors tonight, and she wants me to go. She'd be fine if I didn't but I don't want to disappoint her. If it's okay with you, can we meet at the gates at around 8?"

"Yeah that's fine, depending on how much work I get done, I shouldn't have to go on another trip for about a week so you got that to look forward to. If you have a banquet tonight, I guess I'll stay an hour or two later."

"Okay!" Anna brightened up, "See you tonight!" She stood up on her tiptoes and gave Kristoff a kiss on his cheek. She turned away and began to walk. Before she slipped out of view, she put her head over her shoulder and took Elsa's advice. "I love you!" she called after him, and with that she disappeared into the crowd.

…..

Anna turned the corner and came up towards the door she had spent 13 years of her lives looking at. When Elsa moved out of her room, she had it converted into a study where she could take care of business without being disturbed most of the time, especially Anna. Occasionally Anna would go in and talk to her sister for a little bit, but Anna understood that when Elsa disappeared in there, she was in work mode.

But Anna didn't care today because she couldn't wait to tell her older sister about how she had taken her advice. She reached for the handle and slowly began to open the door. She slipped through and silently shut it behind her. Her sister was sitting at the desk with her head propped up by her arm as she was staring out the window at the winter snow that covered the land that was natural and came every time at this time of year. Anna crossed her arms and tried to put her most serious smirk on.

"Is my sister daydreaming about a guy?"

Elsa literally jumped out of her seat and gave Anna an ugly look. "Anna!" she snapped, "How many times have I told you not to startle me!"

Anna whimpered and scuttled back a little at the aggression and realized that ice was starting to form on the ceiling. The blonde followed her gaze and looked down at her feet and calmed down. The ice instantly went away and Anna looked directly at her sister whose eyes were glistening with tears.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. You just know I'm just very jump scared and…" she trailed of as her sister ran up to her and entered into an embrace with her sister and started crying a little in her shoulder.

The redheaded girl looked up at her with red eyes and apologized, "No, you're right," she sniffled, "I should know by now not to do that to you."

Elsa just chose to ignore what just happened and asked her sister what she had said.

Anna, still sniffling a little said, "Are you daydreaming about a guy?"

Elsa got a far-away look and thought about what she had just been doing. "No…" she replied with uncertainty.

"Oh Elsa c'mon!" Anna shouted as she returned to normal, "You had a distant expression on your face while you were staring out the window!"

"Anna, there's no way I could like someone." Elsa defended

"So who is this person you're saying you don't like?"

**(A/N: Is Elsa already falling for this guy? What was their meeting like? All these will be answered in the next chapter! Yeah so I told you this chapter wouldn't be very interesting, but it's necessary to continue the story so... Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, I've been really tired because I've been cutting into my sleep schedule so I decided to give up last night so I also wouldn't expect another chapter until Thursday or Friday.)**


	5. The Banquet

**(A/N: Sorry it's been a while, got caught up with school for a while, but I can squeeze in a new chapter since I don't have school tomorrow. XP Still continuation of last chapter…)**

"Ok, Anna," the queen began, "I can't have a crush on him because I just met him, but his name is Prince Kolbe of Amsterdam."

"Amsterdam? Isn't that the really classy, powerful nation?" Anna remarked

"Yes it is. Anyways, I invited Prince Kolbe to attend the banquet tonight and…" As Elsa continued to talk, she looked at the clock in the corner of the room and trailed off.

"And what?" pushed Anna

"Anna! We only have 45 minutes until the banquet!" With that, Elsa quickly scooped up the papers and locked them in her desk drawer. She pushed Anna aside and rushed out the door running faster than she had ever done in her life. She looked behind her as she headed down the corridor just in time to see Anna's gaping face staring out the doorway. She looked down and giggled into her hand until she ran right into a passing servant.

"Your majesty! Beg my pardon for not watching where I was going!"

"It's not your fault Gilliam, I was running and not watching where I was going." With that Elsa continued her way as Gilliam bent down and bowed to her. The blonde bursted into her room and ran to her wardrobe. She didn't know why she was so excited for this, because it was just another gathering and even if it was because of Prince Kolbe, she couldn't be this excited over a man she just met. Is this how Anna felt when she thought about Kristoff? All happy and excited without a care in the world? Well scratch no care in the world because her naïve little sister was always carefree.

Elsa searched vigorously through her wardrobe and found nothing that caught her eye. She then remembered that she could just create a new elegant gown of ice. That would definitely amaze Prince Kolbe.

The queen ran out of the room across the hall to the bathroom that her and her sister shared. She went in and quickly bathed and did her hair. She was in her undergarments so Elsa peeked her head out the door to make sure no servants were passing by and quickly made her way back to her room. She stepped in front of her tall mirror and began to attempt to make an ice gown even more elegant than the one she had worn in her ice castle.

She started by making a loose, flowy dress that was similar in design to that of her coronation dress. The top was colored a rich blue while the skirt transitioned downwards from the color of her top down to the bottom where it became almost a teal blue. She then added designs of crystals and ice flowers all around it and added a small teal cape for the finishing touch.

She put her hair up in a French braid and stood back and looked at herself. If it meant anything to compliment herself, she would be giving herself a huge pat on the back. The dress was beautiful, perfectly accented by the designs and cape. Once again, the makeup had done itself to match her custom dress with a glittery periwinkle eye shadow and a light red lip coloring with glittery black mascara on her eyelashes. Even though this all seemed amazing, it looked like it was missing something. Then the queen realized she didn't have her crown and as she went to pick it up, she realized that it would look even better if she just added an ice tiara to finish the outfit.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her hair, Anna burst through the divider saying, "Elsa! What do you think I shou…." With that she caught sight of her extravagantly dressed sister and her jaw dropped.

"Elsa! That is…gorgeous!"

"Thank you, I didn't like anything in my wardrobe, so I decided to make something up. Would you like one?"

"Would I ever!" Anna was practically ready to explode in enthusiasm at the idea that she was getting her own ice dress.

"Now, I can only create colors that vary from a bluish-teal, to a light blue. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Now please just make it already!" With that, Elsa got to work. She created layer after layer for the skirt and added a ruffled top and turned her sister to the mirror.

"What do you think?" Elsa said enthusiasm she didn't even know she had.

"It's beautiful! It looks like it's just missing something…" Anna said as she tapped her finger on her chin and scratched her head as she tried to find the problem.

The blond stood back and stifled a giggle as she watched her sister try to find what was wrong. Elsa knew what was wrong but she wanted to test her sister's fashion abilities. The queen was very affluent at fashion because she had spent years in her room with a manikin her parents got her for her 13th birthday so she could practice learning what to wear as queen and Elsa had tried all kinds of combinations and figured out what looked made her look regal and sophisticated and had also tested outfits that she knew would apply to Anna's free spirited taste.

"Well I guess it's good then!" Anna jumped up and started to walk away.

Elsa grabbed her arm and said, "Anna, your hair hasn't been put up yet.""

"Oh yeah that, I knew that was it, I just wanted to make sure you knew."

Elsa laughed as she took her hands over Anna's head and instantly her hair was flowing in neat, wavy strands and her face was done in full makeup.

"So what do you think?" Elsa asked

"It's perfect!" Anna clapped as she put her arm in her sister's. "Ready to head down to dinner? I heard there was a chocolate fountain!"

"Who told you that!"

"Gerda did," Anna mocked and stuck her tongue out just like a little kid.

"She wasn't supposed to tell you that. I was trying to give you a surprise when we got down there to thank you for coming to the meeting."

"You mean you're treating yourself?"

"That too" With that she smiled.

The two royal sisters walked downstairs discussing about whatever happened to come up just like they would when eating dinner together when they were little.

"So…" Elsa began, "What plans do you have for tonight? I was hoping we could maybe build a snowman?"

"Elsa I would love to." Anna said unenthusiastically.

"Okay, what are you hiding from me Anna? I know you, you would never turn down the opportunity to build a snowman."

"Okay fine, I didn't want to hurt your feelings but I told Kristoff I would hang out with him tonight because we didn't get to today since he had to go out ice harvesting again."

Elsa was a little bit hurt that her sister didn't want to spend time with her tonight. She was quickly resolved, however, when she realized that this must have been how Anna had felt every time she ignored her or told her no when she would ask her to build a snowman.

The girls turned around the corner to the grand dining hall and entered with elegance. The queen shot a glance at her younger sister and gave her a reassuring look as they parted and took their seats on either end of the table. The table was lined with foreign dignitaries giving each other wary glances. This banquet had been called to resolve tense issues between the states at the time so that the Queen of Arendelle could help them from breaking into war and hurting their own economies.

The first course was served and discussions began. Elsa looked down at the table as she listened to what the dignitaries were telling her was going on and looked at Prince Kolbe who was just nonchalantly sipping his soup. She liked the way he looked, the way he dressed, even the way he ate soup. He glanced up at her and she quickly glanced away and chastised herself for being like Anna and falling for a man she just met. No, she shouldn't think like that about Anna. It wasn't her fault that Hans had been a horrible person. But even then, she still was upset with herself for falling for this man.

"What do you think Queen Elsa?" A dignitary from Britain asked.

"Pardon me, could you restate the question again?" She politely apologized for not paying attention.

"France is claiming that we stole land from them during their revolution. If we don't resolve this soon, war will ensue upon our two countries."

"Look Representative Gene, just give them the land. It's not like you're ever going to have a use for it anyways. It's too far away from England that people would want to settle there or that you could even farm there."

"I will return to Britain and tell the Parliament your input Your Majesty."

Suddenly, Gerda walked in and walked over to Elsa and whispered in her ear, "We have another dignitary who wishes to attend the banquet."

Elsa ordered that a new place be set for this unexpected guest and apologized for the interruption. She got up to stand by the door to great the dignitary when they came in and waited. The doors opened and Elsa jaw almost dropped. This dignitary was gorgeous, he was tall and lean but still a little bit muscular and he had a pearly white smile that shined through Elsa body.

He grabbed her hand and said, "Hello, I am Prince Montgomery of Slovakia. It is a pleasure to meet you Your Majesty." With that, he kissed her hand in the way that gentleman do and the queen couldn't help but giggle at his courtesy. She stopped herself immediately and went back to serious mode and replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you." She turned her back to him and returned to her seat, though she knew he was watching her and knew she had an interest in him.

The rest of the banquet was very uncomfortable because Elsa sat looking back and forth between Prince Kolbe and Prince Montgomery who happened to be sitting across from each other. She saw her younger sister constantly trying to catch her glance but the blond wouldn't let her. Finally when she thought she was going to explode, she excused herself and Anna and dragged the redhead out into the hall.

"Elsa what is going on in there! Why won't you look at me!"

"Anna, I'm going to explode. There are two guys in there that I hate to admit it, but I have taken fancy to them."

"So that's what this is all about. Some crushes!"

"Don't say it like that, I've just taken a fancy to them that's all."

"Well if they mean that much to you, why don't you invite them to stay? That way you can talk to them and get to know them better."

"That's a good idea."

"Okay great! Do you mind if I leave now? I have to go change and get ready to hang out with Kristoff."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Sure go right on ahead. The dress will disintegrate as soon as you take it off so be careful."

Anna began to run down the hall and before she went around the corner she called out, "Bye Elsa!" and with that, her voice was carried around the corner.

Elsa returned to the hall and finished the banquet with the dignitaries with no questions asked. She shook all of their hands and saved the two princes for last.

First she shook Prince Kolbe's hand and asked him if he would like to stay in the castle, "Sounds great!" he replied

Then she moved on to Prince Montgomery and asked him, "It would be my pleasure." He simply answered.

After it was over and the princes were settled in, Elsa went up to her room and fell back on her bed. She was exhausted from the day's events and was ready to just go to sleep. She slowly got up, disintegrated her gown, put on her nightgown and undid her hair and fell into the coolness her comforter carried which was fairly reassuring after the long day she had had. She thought about Anna having fun with Kristoff out on the town and let the princes drift from her mind as she fell asleep with a delicate smile on her face. Too easy to break.

**(A/N: Thought I would mess with the plot a little bit and introduce 2 love interests for Elsa to cope with so it gets a little bit more stressful for Elsa. In other news, my version of Elsa's Ice Palace in Minecraft has reached its goal of 50 diamonds in a month and a half! Check it out here! ** project/elsas-ice-palace-from-frozen/** Also, Frozen is about to make 1 billion dollars at the box office before it even comes out in Japan so that's extremely exciting also :P)**


	6. Confrence

"You ready for this?" Kristoff said as Anna skipped up to him with a huge grin on her face. "You seem almost too excited tonight."

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that Elsa is reverting back to being a normal human being!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The ice harvester said unenthusiastically as he furrowed his brow at the princess.

"It means that Elsa fancies not only one, but two princes who she's met recently."

"Really? I did not see that one coming, Elsa admiring some princes. Maybe some princes admiring her but…" He trailed off as he looked at Anna frowning at him and giving him what he assumed was the dirtiest look she could give him, but he wouldn't know any better.

"Kristoff, please don't talk about my sister like that. She still is a sensitive human being."

"I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean it like that…" The redhead started to walk away. Kristoff looked around frantically to make sure no one was watching and he grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her with as much passion as he could to stop her from running away. The day had lagged by so fast. It had only been yesterday that he had told her he loved her and only this morning that she told him. They had a mutual love for each other. Kristoff loved Anna as much as he could tell that she loved her sister, however, he had to force himself to believe that she felt the same way, which made him retreat.

"Kristoff, I, I…" she started to stutter, "I have to learn how to stop walking away from my problems as soon as they come up. Every time you say something I dislike, I just walk away and won't talk to you until the next day. Thank you for stopping me this time. I shouldn't let these little arguments affect me like this if we," she pointed between herself and him, "are going to work this out." She wrapped her arms around his body and buried her head in his collarbone. "I love you." She said as she looked up at him, teary-eyed.

Kristoff smiled back down at her, "I love you too."

"So what do you want to do?" the redhead beamed at him as they walked through the quiet town. "All the shops are closed so there's not much to do."

"Don't worry, I have something planned."

"Really? I hope it doesn't involve Sven and a lemon tree again, because that was disastrous!"

Kristoff laughed, "Well seeing as Sven is back in the stables sleeping, I don't think that's happening tonight. Maybe some other time we can take him to the apple orchards out in the countryside."

The princess almost fell over laughing and had to wait a few minutes until she was finished laughing. The more time he spent around her, the more Kristoff loved her. It was hard to believe it had only been 6 months since Christmas in July, because it felt like it had been an eternity getting to know Anna. All the traits she first exhibited when he had first met her, still resonated through her personality. Getting to know her, however, made them resonate even more. The thing was, all of the traits that Anna exhibited were lovable. She was clumsy and knew it, so she always joked about it. She was outgoing and would talk to Kristoff about anything and listen to anything that he had to say. She was a ray of sunshine that could make anyone feel better. He couldn't imagine not having her in his life.

The ice master jolted back to reality to find himself looking down to the redhead giving him a weird look as they continued to walk.

"You okay now?" She joked.

"No, because I'm still falling in love with you." He said with a smile and Anna stood up on the tips of her boots and kissed him on the cheek and kept walking.

"So where are we going anyways?" The redhead eyed suspiciously.

"Fine, we're going up to sit on the hill overlooking the village where I thought we could just sit and hang out. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great!"

So they climbed the hill and settled down into the light dusting of snow that covered the ground. A cold breeze was blowing against the two figures, but they didn't seem to mind. The princess snuggled up and rested her head on her partner's collarbone as they looked out over the beautiful village.

"So do you ever wish that you had a chance to rule the kingdom? I mean you seem to love the people, so I was wondering if you ever thought about leading them."

"No not really, I mean I am the princess and if something were to happen to Elsa, I would have to take over ruling Arendelle; but I choose not to think about that. I would rather be unbounded to any responsibility and more just be obligated to do everything. It is a completely different to be obliged to something where you know you don't have to do it, but you want to do it anyways, than to be told you have to do something. You keep a positive mindset about it because it's your choice to do, not anyone else's. Like, no one makes me help Elsa with her paperwork, no one tells me to help groom the horses and Sven in the stable, but I do it anyways."

"Wow, you must spend a lot of time thinking about that."

"Well, I have a lot of time to myself when Elsa is working and you're out ice harvesting."

Along they went, talking back and forth, asking questions about each other and becoming more knowledgeable about each other and the way they thought about certain things and accepting that; whether or not they did like that opinion.

Once they were both yawning and Anna was about to fall asleep on the ice master's shoulder, he roused her and said it was time they got back to the castle. They slowly stumbled their way up and made their way down the hill, Anna almost falling before Kristoff was able to catch her. She gave him a light smile and made her way towards the town like a drunk person. They made their way back through the town and got to the castle. They went through the gates and Anna went up to give him a kiss before she went inside the manor. And Kristoff stopped her. She looked like she was about to cry so Kristoff had to reason himself out of this one really fast. Obviously he had a good reason, he just had to hurry up and say it.

"Anna, the only reason I won't kiss you is because I think I'm going to come sleep inside tonight. Is that okay?"

The redhead's face suddenly lit up like a new star being born and she ushered him inside. She tried to lead him to her room and Kristoff stopped her.

"Anna, I'm sorry but I don't think I would be comfortable sleeping with you. I'll just go to the guest room you keep reserved for me in case I ever decide to come stay."

"You can't," she whispered, "Remember, Elsa invited the two princes to stay and we don't know which ones they're in."

"Fine, I know this is just a trick to get me to come in your room, but I'll stay here tonight."

The redhead practically squealed and led him inside. The ice master was not comfortable sharing the bed with his girlfriend because even though they were going out, he still showed respect that she was a princess and he was barely more than a peasant. He fell asleep peacefully, however, to the uneven snoring of the clumsy princess and slept with a wide grin on his face.

"Come on Kristoff! Wake up! You're gonna miss breakfast!" He awoke to the cheerfulness of the redhead. He smiled up at her looking at him and he gave her a kiss.

"Well good morning to you as well. Let me get dressed and I'll be right down okay?"

"Okay, see you downstairs." And she was gone. Not gracefully, as he heard the crash of a suit of armor, but gone nonetheless. He laughed at his girlfriend's clumsiness as he pulled himself off of the hard floor and stood up, his entire body aching. He put his hands on his lower back and bent backwards gritting his teeth and then sighing as his back cracked, giving him instant relief. He cracked all of the other parts of his body as he headed out to the stables to get a pair of clothes.

He changed and walked as elegantly as he could, which was an overstatement, into the dining hall. He found the queen and her right hand discussing something that he couldn't make out. He just shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to the redhead. A plate was immediately brought out and served to him. He thanked the servant and began to eat his breakfast nonchalantly as the girls continued to talk, almost ignoring his presence. Kristoff was actually surprised that when he had entered the room, because Elsa had never seen him in the dining hall before.

"Good morning Kristoff," the queen said softly as she looked at him with that, _I know something is wrong_ face.

"Good morning Your Majesty. And how are you today?" He replied trying to stay as official as he could.

Elsa giggled. "Kristoff, you know you don't have to address me like that. You're my sister's boyfriend, you have my respect as I have yours."

"Thank you Elsa. So what were you two discussing?"

"Oh just how Elsa is going to teach me some things to help her rule the kingdom today," Anna chimed in, "She's going to show me how trade routes work and stuff."

The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence as the princess and the ice master enjoyed the delicious meal and the queen took care of some papers she had sitting next to her. Eventually, Elsa rose and Kristoff followed. Anna gave him a questioning look.

"Hey, I have some things I need to take care of today okay? I'm not going ice harvesting or anything, so I should be done sometime after midday." Anna nodded at him and continued to pick at whatever was left on her plate.

Elsa left the room and Kristoff followed her out.

"Elsa!" Kristoff called as the blond turned around. "Elsa, I have to ask you something important."

"Well make it quick, I have a lot of work to do today."

"It's about Anna and me, do you think we could take this in your office? I don't want her overhearing."

"If this involves hurting my sister, it takes guts to come talk to me about it, but I will still freeze you like a popsicle."

"No, no, no; it's actually the exact opposite."

"Oh, sorry about that, you know how overprotective I am of Anna ever since I froze her you know." Elsa said as she gave a fake laugh. There was a worried look on her face.

"Anyways… office?"

"Yes, follow me."

The queen guided Kristoff down the path she was taking and motioned towards her study door. He opened it and went in and she followed.

"So what is so important you needed to seek private council with me?"

"Elsa, the more and more time I spend with Anna, the more I fall in love with her. You're the one of the only other people who sees all of the lovable qualities she radiates like her clumsiness, her outgoing nature, and everything else that makes her amazing. So Elsa, I ask you not as the Queen of Arendelle, but as her sister, that you allow and bless me to marry Anna."

Elsa sat there in shock that he had come to her like this. Kristoff just kept his head down.

"Kristoff… I...I want to allow this because I completely understand how much you love her, but it can't be. Before you get all defensive, you have to understand what it would bring upon the kingdom if the princess married an ice harvester. If you two did get married, just think what image that would give the people. What would happen when the next monarch gains the throne without a spouse? The people would think that they have a chance for the monarch to fall in love with them because it happened between you and Anna. There would be civil unrest everywhere, and I don't want to be the root cause of that. Also, what image would that give other nations? I'm supposed to be working to get Anna courted by a foreign dignitary, but I tell them that we are uninterested because Anna is busy doing whatever excuse I can come up with; just so you two can be a couple at the very least. But marriage is sadly not an option. I yearn to grant my blessing on you, but I can't. Please tell me you understand this?"

Kristoff was heartbroken and on the verge of tears. He nodded his head slowly in pain and his reaction caused tears to well up and Elsa's eyes also. Kristoff stood up slowly and reached out to shake the queen's hand, but she unexpectantly gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

She whispered into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

He whispered back, "It's okay."

She pulled back and said, "Now if you could please leave, I have a conference with the Prince of Slovakia."

Kristoff perked up a little. "Is this one of the guys Anna said you had taken a fancy to?" he asked and raised a sly eyebrow at her.

The blood quickly rushed to Elsa's face where it was easily seen beneath her pale skin, "She told you about them?"

"Yeah, she said she was happy that you were finally letting your feelings go. I hope something works out for you, but whatever happens, I am willing to help you if you need it."

Elsa smiled a little, "Thank you Kristoff for being here for me, but for now I think I am okay."

"Okay, I'll see you later I guess." He slowly opened the door and began to make his way out.

The Snow Queen bit her lip. "Wait! I do need your help with something."

The ice master swiveled around surprised, "Really? What can I help you with?"

"I don't know what to do about this situation. How do I talk to him to let him know I'm interested in him, but not pursuing a relationship?"

Kristoff scratched his head, "Gee, the best thing I can tell you to do is look at him as if you were staring at him, but didn't want him to know so you turn your head. But instead of turning your head when he looks at you, try to hold his gaze. That way he knows you were looking at him, but he gets the message that you're strong and don't need him. I don't know how exact that is, but it's the best I have."

"Kristoff, that's actually genius! Thank you!"

"Now if you excuse me, I need to get going. I actually have work to get done before I go to hang out with Anna."

"Go right ahead." And then the ice master was gone.

He walked down the hallways minding his own business, until he turned a corner and bumped into his girlfriend who was sliding through the hallways.

"Hi Kristoff," she almost spat at him, "fancy running into you here, I thought you were out taking care of some things?" She raised an eyebrow at him

"Anna! I… I… was just getting something I left in your room." He fumbled.

"Oh Kristoff, quit being so scared of me! You know I would never actually talk to you like that. I know you were talking to Elsa about something in her study, although I don't know what it was because I wasn't eavesdropping."

"Wow, you really had me going there for a while! Well, I actually do have some stuff to take care of now, but I'll come to lunch and we can hang out the rest of the day okay?"

"Okay! I'll see you later then!"

Kristoff wiped his brow and sighed a sigh of relief. That was way too close, he didn't want his girlfriend to find out so soon that they couldn't get married. He needed some more time to get over it himself. The ice master walked through the halls of the manor and made his way out the gates and went towards his storefront that he had just recently purchased from the old owner who used to run a butcher business, so the building came with a built-in cooling storage area, so he didn't have to worry about buying and installing it himself, which was nice.

He moved all the ice he had been keeping in the castle, into the storage room and locked it up. Not like there was too much to be gained in stealing ice, especially in the winter, but the precautions were taken anyways. He walked to the town square and checked the clock that was positioned in the center. It was only 11:30, and Anna didn't expect him back until at least noon.

So he sat there and thought about how he was able to be out here in the middle of winter and not be bothered by the cold. Yes he was an ice harvester who spent almost every day of his life up in the frigid mountain air, but even up there in full winter wear, he still shivered continuously when he was up there. This weather was so mild, that he was able to sit in the square in his light blazer that Anna had bought for him in the fall without being bothered. It was the fact that compared to when Elsa had frozen the town during Christmas in July, it was bewilderingly cold. Kristoff chuckled at himself when he came to the conclusion that it was because the queen was having warm feelings right now because of the two men she had seemingly been attracted to.

He hoped that he had given her the right advice, because he really wanted her to like him since he knew since he was courting Anna that he would be around a lot, so he wanted Elsa to be able to turn to him in her time of need. Not just for his benefit, but he sincerely wanted to prove that he wanted to take on responsibility since he was dating the princess and give back for Elsa even allowing him to do that. Suddenly it hit him what he needed to do.

He got up and snuck through the castle gates to the royal stables, grabbed Sven, and rode him out of the town to the Valley of the Living Rock, so that he could consult Pabbie and make sure that he had given the queen the right advice. They quickly made their way through the woods because even though Anna didn't expect him for another half hour, she might get worried if he wasn't back by one.

Kristoff vividly remembered travelling down this path the night he watched the royal family seek the trolls help. He remembered how scared Elsa had been and how fragile and helpless Anna had been. It was unsettling to think that the encounter with the royal family would not be his last. He lived inside the castle walls now. A man who had grown up living in the wild had somehow made his way up through society to the point where he was one of the first people welcome to live in the newly opened castle gates. This made him smile and he lost track of what he was doing until he was jolted back by Sven jerking to the left away from a tree that Kristoff had almost run into.

"Sorry about that buddy." Kristoff soothed

Sven just snorted.

They finally reached the Valley of the Living Rock and Kristoff dismounted Sven to go stand in the center of the circle where he knew all of the trolls would roll in to greet him.

Of course, they all rolled out and started greeting him and asking him how he was and then they began to tell him stories about what they had done since he had been gone.

"Hey, it's great to see you guys, but I don't have time to stay for long because Anna expects me back at the castle by one and I need to speak to Pabbie."

"Yes Kristoff?" Revealed Pabbie as he made his way over to the ice master.

"Hey Pabbie, how are ya? Can we talk in private?"

"Yes, follow me."

Pabbie led Kristoff into his little hut and they sat down. Pabbie poured tea that he was making over his stove into two cups and handed one to his adopter son.

"So what is bothering you Kristoff?"

"It's about Elsa. She actually asked me for advice! She has taken a fancy to two princes who have visited her this week, and she asked me what she should do. She said she wanted to let them know she had a special notice for them, but not so much that they felt like she was in love with them. I told her that she needed to stare at them every now and then, and when they looked to see her, they would see her looking at her, and she needed to hold their gaze. I just want to make sure with you that that is the right advice because I want Elsa to think of me as almost like her brother even though she won't let me marry Anna."

"Well, that's a lot of information. Yes, that seems exactly like she should do if she wants them to know she thinks their special, but not get the wrong idea. Also, why can't you marry Anna? You two are perfect together."

"Even she admitted that, but it's all about image. Image for the kingdom, image for the other nations. I wish Anna wasn't royalty, I wouldn't have to worry about all of this image nonsense, and I could just marry the woman I love. I guess that's the price I have to pay for courting the princess."

"Kristoff, the future is beginning to look bleak. It may seem like a few struggles that you and your friends are going through right now, but this will escalate into something worse. Something bad will happen to you and Anna, and the kingdom will be threatened by the one whom the queen loves. While your predicament is inevitable, you must at least try to stop Elsa from falling for those men. I can't tell which one, but one of them is very unstable and will kill Elsa when she dumps him for the other. Please ride back to the kingdom and let the sisters know of what is going on!"

"Thanks Pabbie, you always know how to help out." With that, the ice master left the hut, said goodbye to his family, and mounted Sven to ride to Arendelle. This was horrible, one of Elsa's crushes, would kill her over emotional stability. And Kristoff knew what was in store for Anna and him. They were going to fight over something. He didn't know when, and he didn't know what, but he would try to postpone it as best as he could, because he couldn't bear to fight with his girlfriend. He kicked Sven in the side and they were off back to the village.

**(A/N: Hey guys thanks for hanging in there. This chapter was about a week and a half in the process of writing here and then whenever I felt like it. So anyways, the reason this chapter is way longer than the last, was because I got feedback from someone, and they said that the chapters were too short. So, I will work my way up until every chapter is anywhere from 5,000 to 6,500 words probably. Anyways, see you later!)**


	7. Montgomery

Anna looked suspiciously over at her boyfriend as she delicately held the soup spoon in her thin fingers and watched him cross the room and plopped down in the seat next to her. He planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, and she playfully pushed him away. He looked thoroughly exhausted from something; his breaths came deeper and were noticeably louder, and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She looked at him, trying to imagine what he could have gotten into to be in this shape.

Finally she was awoken from her trance when the spoon holding hot soup slipped out of her fingers and bounced of the skirt of her dress and onto the floor. The redhead's response was explosive:

"Hot! Hot, hot, hot!" she yelped.

Kristoff rushed over and helped the princess wipe the excess liquid off of her pale green skirt.

"You should probably go upstairs and change. I'll sit down here and make sure the soup cools before you come back down." Kristoff chuckled.

Anna jokingly glared at him, "Thanks Kristoff for looking out for me," she mocked.

Anna walked out of the room, expecting her boyfriend to at least yell across the hall that he was sorry. But he didn't. She walked around the corner towards her room furious. Her fists were clenched and her teeth were grinding. The princess felt the blood rise up to her face as her sister passed her in the hall.

"Good afternoon, Anna. How are yo…."She stopped as she saw her sister's rage. "Anna? Are you okay"

Anna passed by and mumbled almost inaudibly. She didn't raise her head for a second and just kept walking down the hall. She stopped in front of her door, forcefully grabbed the handle and forced it open. She walked in and slammed it behind here so that it reverberated throughout the entire manor.

The princess slipped out of her ruined dress and threw it into the laundry hamper. She walked over to her wardrobe and ripped it open. She picked out the first dress she saw and threw it on without thinking. The redhead threw herself on her bed and stared up at the pale green canopy, fluttering her eyes back in forth as she followed the lines that formed the elegant details embedded in the fabric. She knew she had looked like a fool to her sister. Scarier was how she had treated her sister. Before she stepped into the doorframe, she caught a glance of the queen and was scared by her look of utter shock at her sister's behavior. Of course, it quickly subsided as it was replaced with her rage at Kristoff again.

She laid her body across the bed and started crying into her pillow. She heard her sobs as they bounced off the walls of her vaulted room, and knew they were echoing throughout the extensive hallways of the manor. She heard a knock one her conjoining door.

"Anna? Are you all right? Please let me in."

The princess didn't want to let her sister in. She just wanted to be alone and work out her pain. She just wanted to shut her sister out so she could cry herself out. No. She wouldn't do what her sister did to her. The redhead pushed herself to her feet and scuffled gloomily over to the oak door that separated the two girls. She only unlocked the door and started back towards her canopy bed.

Elsa stood in the doorway looking much older than she had just a few months ago. They were very subtle changes, but changes that should have taken place over two or three years, not six months. Her face was still the same creamy whitish color it had always been, but there were now some wrinkles starting to appear across her concerned face. They were very minute and went almost undetectable. There were also small bags under her gloomy blue eyes. It may have been the fact that she had such a concerned look on her face that brought these features more to the surface, but Anna knew that all the work, her constant distractions and the men now in her life must be stressing her out.

Finally Elsa opened her mouth, "Anna you must tell me what's wrong. You've never blown me off like that before, I almost thought that you would shut me out. Anna if something is bothering you this bad that you try to keep me out of it, it's far too important to not involve me."

"Elsa I… I…" she stuttered, "I don't think Kristoff loves me as much as he used to."

"Anna that's crazy! If I remember correctly, it was only 3 days ago that he told you he loved you," Elsa was cautiously biting her lip and looking around from side to side as if searching for some way out of this conversation.

"Elsa? I can tell you're trying to hide something from me."

"What, no I'm not," Elsa let out a nervous giggle and started twirling her braid.

"Yes you are, I've seen you around the guys at the banquet and when they would talk to you, you would start doing everything that you're doing now."

"Fine Anna, yes I am. But I can't tell you, if you need to know that bad, ask Kristoff."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell him, because it's private information to him. He will tell you if you really need to know."

Anna plopped back on her bed and crossed her arms.

"Anyways," Elsa began, "What makes you think he doesn't love you as much?"

"Well the reason I came up here in the first place was because I needed to change my dress because I spilled soup all over it. I expected him to offer to help me, to which I would have politely refused, and was at least expecting him to try and help clean it off. Instead he said, 'why don't you go change, I'll make sure your soup is cooled down enough by the time you get down here'. Plus he was being very dodgy this morning and wouldn't tell me what he was up to."

"Anna! I can't hold it back anymore! Kristoff came to me this morning after breakfast and asked me if he could propose to you!"

"What! Oh my gosh! This is unbelievable! Do you know when he's going to do it?"

"At this point, never."

"Wha… waddaya mean?"

"Anna, please I want you to understand that I want the two of you to get married, but it can't happen."

"Elsa, no! You can't do this to me!"

"Anna, I would explain it to you, but you wouldn't understand the politics behind it. Allowing you to marry Kristoff would cause internal conflict for generations and external conflict that would stain our reputation."

Anna gritted her teeth, her rage building again. "Why does everything have to be politics? Why do I have to get shafted just because I'm the princess?"

Elsa raised her voice, "Please do not talk like that. You do not understand how privileged you are to be a princess. You could be just a measly villager or even the queen."

Anna began whimpering and quickly broke into a sob. She buried her head in the gap between Elsa's shoulder and collarbone and soaked the fabric of her green dress. "Elsa, I'm so sorry. It's just been such a stressful day for me; wondering what Kristoff had been up to, being upset at him and getting upset at you."

Elsa pulled her younger sister's head out of her shoulder and had her look her straight in the eyes.

"Hey, I don't care. Just let it all out here and then I recommend you go down and apologize to Kristoff. I love you Anna, you're my number one priority and I want to do everything I can to make you happy, but to a certain extent I have a kingdom to look out for and not everything can fall perfectly in line without consequence. I will never marry you off to someone and I will let you be with Kristoff for as long as it works out with you guys, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." The princess' voice was strained and she sniffled. After a few moments of the royals sitting there, the queen holding her younger sister next to her, Anna got up and walked over to her vanity. She wiped the tears that covered her face and applied make-up.

When she was finished, she turned around to see her sister bewildered.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that you never wear make-up."

"Well I don't want to give the impression I was up here crying, especially to him."

"Hey, way to be strong. Look please don't be mad at me for denying your and Kristoff's marriage. Please understand that I want it to happen, but it just can't."

"Whoa Elsa when did you get all of these feelings?"

"Well obviously I always had them, I just shoved them deep inside me so that they wouldn't affect my powers, but honestly the feelings I have towards those two men is bringing out the – best in me?"

"I like it, you feel much more approachable now, Kristoff must have felt it too."

"I just got an idea, how about after lessons tonight we go and build a snowman? It'll take both of our minds off of what's going on."

"I love it! I wanted to last night really bad, but I couldn't just blow off Kristoff."

"Well it sounds like a plan." With that Elsa rose off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

"I promised Prince Kolbe I would take him around Arendelle to see if he wants to report back to his father if they would trade with us or not."

"Yeah, and who asked who for a tour."

Elsa laughed nervously, "Of course he did, and he's here strictly on political duty."

Anna raised her brow.

"Okay I did ask him, but in the most diplomatic way possible."

"At least you're taking initiative to get close to them. It's just that your relationships are still so formal and stiff. I don't want to talk about it now, but soon you need to describe to me how one of your 'dates' goes."

The queen rolled her eyes, "Fine, I guess I do owe you some insight on this; you are the one in a relationship anyways."

The two sisters walked out of the room side-by-side and waved to the servant who had been waiting to see if they were going to come out. As they walked down the hall, they played a little game and kept purposefully bumping into each other until it became a free-for-all; sprinting down the hall and slamming into each other. The sisters reached the end of the hall and had to stop to catch their breath. When they were finished, Anna grabbed her sister and held her in an embrace. They came apart and looked into each other's eyes and simultaneously said, "I'll see you tonight." They both giggled, turned around and went their separate ways.

* * *

Anna slowly creaked open the tall, ornate wooden doors of the dining hall and looked to see if her boyfriend was still there. He was. He sat there, hands in his lap with a very anxious look on his face. His whole body was tensed up and it looked like he was even sweating a little, even though the weather outside was 20⁰F outside.

Anna slid through the door and tried to walk as gracefully as she could across the floor, even though she still tripped over her long skirt a couple of times. As Anna got closer, Kristoff realized she was there and got up and ran to her. He wrapped his large, muscular arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh Anna I'm so sorry for making such a snide comment at you."

"Whoa, what got into you? It really wasn't that big of a deal."

Kristoff continued to hang his gloomy face as he talked. "After you ran into me in the halls, I went into town to check my new storefront and then I went to see Pabbie to ask him for some advice. He prophesized some pretty bad things to go on in the castle. First he said that one of Elsa's princes was basically insane and would threaten her and the kingdom when he was rejected. Secondly, he said that you and I would cease to be together. I don't know what came upon me to say that when I knew that our relationship was in jeopardy. I just don't want to lose you Anna, you're everything to me."

"Oh Kristoff," tears were welling up in the princess' eyes, a glossy layer forming over them, "I'm sorry I became so angry at you. We need to learn to be sweeter towards each other to make sure that our relationship doesn't fall apart. Even though we can't marry, I don't want to lose having you in my life."

Kristoff's face went red, "Oh, you know that I asked about that?"

Anna smiled her adorkable smile, "Yeah, Elsa and I were talking and the subject just came up. We don't have to marry to be happy though. I still have you – "

" - and you have me." Kristoff interrupted.

The two lovers then reached out and wrapped their arms around each other. They shared a quick kiss, but then Anna just rested her head on Kristoff's shoulder and they stood there like that for ten minutes before they finally came apart, held hands and unspokenly decided to go into town to the storefronts and just spend some time together.

They didn't realize it, but Prince Montgomery had been watching this scene and his heart was melted at the sight of this. No one knew it, but the Prince of Slovakia knew that Elsa had taken a fancy to him; the problem was, he had taken a fancy to her as well. Rumor had been flying around his kingdom and every village he stopped in, that the Queen of Arendelle was some form of sorcerer who had magical powers. However, when he saw the scene, he knew that was something that he wanted to share with the only person who seemed to matter in his world at that point.

However, Elsa was taking Prince Kolbe out to the village today to show him around. Montgomery clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the thought of the other man trying to steal Elsa from him. He walked out from the shadows where he had been standing and went to sit down at the table. A silver platter was brought out before him, and he began to eat. The palace's food was magnificent, one of the things he looked forward to, was when he would meet Elsa at dinner and sit next to her. He thought that she was gorgeous, the way she stayed poised even when he told her funny stories, the way she kept herself just so: she tucked her hair in the neat French braid almost every time they were together, even though he had seen her with the single braid draped over her shoulder.

The dining hall door opened and the young princess came into the hall. She stopped and talked to one of the servants, and asked, "Have you seen my cloak?"

"Yes milady, you draped it over the chair when you originally entered the room."

"Okay thank you," with that she curtsied and hurried over the table to grab her cloak. Finally she raised her head as she picked up the cloak. "Oh, hello Prince Montgomery."

"Hello Princess Anna, by the way you don't have to say prince, you can just call me Montgomery."

"But you call me 'Princess Anna'."

"Because this is your palace, I have to treat my hostess with the upmost respect."

"Okay, I'll stop if you stop."

Montgomery just raised his gloved hands palms up and said, "I guess we're at a standstill."

Anna giggled at this and told him she had to leave.

"No, go right ahead, I'm not stopping you."

"Okay!" She was running to the end of the hall, "Bye Prince Montgomery, see you at dinner!"

The prince laughed at Elsa's sister's adorkability. He finished his lunch and went up to his room. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure he didn't need to change before tonight, because he wanted to leave a favorable impression on Elsa tonight since she and Kolby were spending the day together. His black suit was without wrinkle and the gold accents sparkled brightly in the afternoon sun that beamed into his room through the window. He wore a kind of a tie made of white silk under the jacket and made sure it was also unwrinkled. His cocoa brown hair became lighter as the sunlight illuminated his head.

He was confident that he would have Elsa wrapped around his finger tonight, hanging onto every word he said. It was only about two in the afternoon now though, so the Slovakian Prince settled into the heavy wooden chair under the desk a reviewed the papers his father had sent him with.

_Son,_

_When you arrive in Arendelle, I request that you attend the Queen's banquet that she is holding in approximately 2 weeks. After that, you must get the trading agreement signed by her so we can secure ties with the Kingdom of Arendelle. Also, if you so choose, I would like to offer you my consent to try to woo the queen and come back to Slovakia holding a relationship with her, or actually being married. This is all up to you, as I am not forcing this upon you. It would be highly beneficial to the betterment of Slovakia. I will see you whenever you decide to come home._

_Love Your Father,_

_King Jorgen II of Slovakia_

Montgomery, when he had first read over the letter, had been surprised by his father allowing him to choose whether or not he would marry Elsa. Obviously he wanted to: he was so entranced by her beauty, but he had actually been able to choose in the matter.

The prince skimmed over a few other documents that he was supposed to fill out in his spare time, but he was unable to focus. He was in one of the most beautiful kingdoms in all the land, he couldn't be expected to be cooped up in a castle when there was so much to see and do. The Slovakian rose from the chair and took some gold from his chest and walked out of the room.

The servants graciously opened the doors for him as he passed and looked around in awe. Arendelle Castle was magnificent. All of the decorations were fairly simple, but they gave the country its identity. Every hall he walked down had a different kind of theme to it. One hallway would be adorned with weapon plaques, suits of armor and bold red paint showing off the kingdom as a strong contender in the world. The next hall he would walk down though, would be a hall covered in artworks obtained from various sources displaying the cultural side of the kingdom.

Once the prince reached the gate, he knew he had plenty of decoration styles to tell his father's designer when he got home. He walked through the grand courtyard of the castle and was bewildered when he saw the two fountains frozen. It would have been one thing if they were frozen in the way that the water normally flowed from them, but they were frozen straight up like they were gushing from a hose in the basin of the stone bowl. The prince just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, trying to put off the odd thoughts that filled his head. Was Elsa really an ice sorceress? There was no way she could be. Beauty radiates like heat, and Elsa was so beautiful that if she did have powers they would be fire or something along those lines.

He passed the chapel on his right and admired the way the spire came out of it and penetrated the skies above it. He walked out of the gates and along the stone bridge. The water of the fjord beneath him was calm and unmoving with a film of ice covering the top of it. The afternoon sun glistened off this layer of ice and created a beautiful lighting effect that was absolutely marvelous.

After Montgomery reached the end of the bridge, he turned and headed towards the docks where he could watch the beauty of the sun reflecting off the ice as he observed the daily business of the villagers. The docks were fairly empty except for a few lone fishermen who were trying to poke through the ice which was just barely too thick for them to break it themselves considering most of them were elderly. Montgomery went along from man to man, helping cut holes in the ice and even showing a few of them the best ways to catch fish: something he knew a lot about.

The Prince of Slovakia was found up in the lone mountain that surrounded the kingdom more often than he was in the castle. He had always loved the outdoors, when he was only 7 years old, his father had taught him to use a bow and hunt game. He and his father had always had a very close relationship. They usually butted heads a lot but that was because Montgomery was exactly like his father. When they weren't bickering about things such as if venison or pork tasted better or if it was easier to shoot a pheasant or cardinal, they were usually teaching each other things that they had learned through their experiences. Their combination of ideas made them the best huntsmen in all of Central Europe. They knew exactly what bait, how to position their rods and how to reel in to catch the biggest fish. They also knew the best tactics for being silent when hunting game and where the best position was to shoot a deer with just a glance.

Montgomery stood back and watched as the fishermen reeled in whopper after whopper until each fisher had about 5 large fish that would be able to last them for the next two weeks. The prince was pleased with his work and turned around to begin walking out of the docks and towards the rest of the town when he nearly bumped into Elsa looking at him in amazement. Prince Kolbe was not with her anymore so he assumed that he had gone back to the castle to get some work done.

"How did you do that?" she asked, "From what I've seen these people reel in on their rods, it's barely enough for their family to last the day. Now you come in here and talk to them, and they're all of a sudden catching 26' catfish?"

"Well my father raised me as a natural hunter. I know all of the tricks on how to set up the best defense, the best offense and the best strategies on how to take animals down. I know exactly how a fish's brain works and know exactly how to get the biggest ones to bite my hook."

"That is amazing! I could really use you to help teach my professional fishers what to do to catch the biggest fish." She observed, never diverting her glance to Montgomery, "If we could make it so we catch nothing but good fish, Arendelle could become rich."

"Yeah, maybe. So what are you doing here in town?"

The queen's face went even paler than it normally was and she looked right at him. "Oh, yeah, I was just coming to check out the town and see what they are up to today."

Montgomery raised his eyebrow and looked at her, but didn't press the matter. "Well, I think I'll continue my stroll." He bent down and kissed her hand. When he put his lips to it, a sharp pain entered them that felt like all of those times he had gone out hunting in the cold and had to go back home because the frostbite was beginning to come upon him. Elsa didn't realize how cold her hand was and just flexed her arm up to her mouth and tried to suppress a giggle. "Queen Elsa, your hands are freezing cold. You should probably get in the castle and warm up."

The blond looked at him with what seemed to be a fearful expression. "Oh, yes. I've been out here all day. Cold, cold, cold." With that she sped back to the castle while waving behind her. "I'll see you at dinner tonight!"

Montgomery smiled and continued up the steps from the docks. He came up to a small storefront that was painted a dull green and had a small swaying sign in front that had words written on it and a small picture. Although the prince couldn't read Norwegian, he could tell by the picture that this was a chocolate shop. Montgomery had heard of the lusciousness of Arendellian chocolate and stepped in the shop thinking that some chocolate sounded good.

He opened the door and started to walk through until he bumped right into someone. He and the other person simultaneously apologized for running into each other. When he regained his balance, he realized he had run into Anna.

"I am so sorry Princess Anna, pardon my clumsiness," he apologized

"No, no, you're fine. I was just leaving to take this chocolate back to the castle."

Montgomery didn't see her with any chocolate, but when he looked behind her, he saw about 8 boxes being carried by her lover.

"Wow, that's a lot of chocolate."

"What can I say, Elsa and I love chocolate."

"Elsa loves chocolate?"

"I'd go to prison for treason if I said she didn't!"

She laughed and continued out the door. She waved at him and took a box of chocolate from her lover and started stuffing her face as they walked to the castle.

The prince knew what he was going to do to win Elsa. He stepped inside and looked at the various varieties. He had no idea what to get the queen. Finally, he stepped up to the counter and asked the man what chocolate was the best.

"Well, it all depends on what you like," he replied in a burly tone, "are you buying for yourself, someone back home, someone in town?"

"Well, I am buying for myself, but I am also wondering what Queen Elsa enjoys."

"Ooh, little romance going on for the queen I take it?"

"Well, I'd like to think so."

"In that case, Elsa prefers this specific brand of dark chocolate," he said as he pointed to a deep brown block behind the glass case, "here, try a piece."

Montgomery took the thin slice of fudge in his mouth and almost barfed. The man saw him gag and looked a little disappointed. The prince was able to swallow it down and said, "Yeah, I've never been much for dark chocolate. But I will take a pound and a half for Queen Elsa."

"Great, so do you like milk chocolate then?"

"Yes, much better than dark."

"Well this is our creamiest chocolate we have, so tell me what you think of this," he said as he cut the piece and handed it to the prince. It was so delectable that Montgomery felt like he was going to melt on the spot.

"That was magnificent! Give me a pound of that as well!"

"Okay, will that be all?"

"Yes."

Montgomery paid and thanked the shopkeeper for his help. He left the shop and walked out to the town square. He sat down and pulled out the block of chocolate and dug in. As he was eating, a small dog walked up to him and looked at him with expectant eyes. The prince wasn't stupid, he knew that dogs couldn't eat chocolate so he put the fudge back in the bag and picked up the dog. It was a cute little dog that had long, fluffy hair that was a mixture of white and gray. A little girl came running up to him shortly thereafter.

"You found my puppy! Thank you sir!"

"Oh, this is your dog? Here you go," he handed her the dog, "Keep a better eye on him, he's a cutie and you don't want to lose a dog like him."

She nodded and ran back to who he assumed was her mother. The lady smiled at him and they turned and blended back into the crowd.

Montgomery rose and began to walk back to the castle. He stopped in a few more storefronts that interested him along the way, but didn't buy anything else. The town seemed to be very nice and quaint. All of the storefronts were painted varying colors of red, blue, yellow and green: which were all dulled down so they didn't stand out to much. All of the vendors were just as kind as the people around him. Everyone helped each other out and was nice to each other and he didn't see anyone getting hurt. Montgomery had a lot of good things to tell his father about when he returned from this kingdom of wonder; a beautiful ruler, an amazing princess and everything just being nice and calm.

The guards opened up the gates again as he walked in and nodded at him in respect. He continued back through the courtyard and entered the castle. He climbed the spiraling staircase and went up into his room. The prince put the bag of chocolate on his desk and went over to the nightstand to get his epaulets. As he walked out of the room, he passed his reflection in the mirror and saw that his jacket was stained yellow.

He was angry because this was a brand new suit and it would have to be washed by the castle staff before it became stained. That dog sure had been cute, but now he was a little bit angry with himself for saving it in the first place. He changed out his jacket for another one of the same color that was a little bit older so the white wasn't as vibrant as the other one had been. He put on his epaulets and called for the castle staff. They graciously took his jacket down to the washroom and left him to his business.

Prince Montgomery walked out of his room and checked his watch. It was time for dinner. He headed back down the stairs and made his way to the dining hall. The servants opened the doors for him and he stepped over the threshold and into the light.

**(A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long to complete. It may not have even been ready today if not for the support of the people of /r/Frozen on reddit. Go check them out if you are curious. Anyways, I felt pretty proud of this chapter and hope that you guys like the smooth transition from Anna's perspective to Montgomery's. Anyways, see you guys soon hopefully)**


End file.
